This is a two year placebo-controlled, parallel-groups, double-blind, multicenter study (with in-house blinding), to evaluate the effects of MK-0966 25mg on the prevention of Alzheimer's disease and cognitive decline in approximately 1300 patients > and = to 65 years of age with Mild Cognitive Impairment.